


Harana

by seaofolives



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, First Meetings, M/M, POV Ignis Scientia
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofolives/pseuds/seaofolives
Summary: Nung imbitahin ni Prompto sina Ignis at Noctis para mag-karaoke, hindi inaakala ni Ignis na may makikilala siyang magpapatibok ng kanyang puso.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Harana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raidelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/gifts).



> para kay raidelle na nanalo ng aking 100 followers giveaway sa twitter! na humiling ng unang pagkikita nina gladio at ignis sa manila au namin kaya naisipan kong itakda ito sa brotherhood era. kaya lang ang ibig sabihin nun ay hindi pa ganap na gago si gladio—pero may angking kulit at romantiko na rin :) pasensya na at natagalan at tsaka hindi ko ito naihain para sa valentine's day
> 
> ito rin ang pinakaunang beses kong magsulat ng isang buong fan-fiction sa tagalog (bago ito, puros ficlets lang ang mga nasusulat ko) kaya asahan mong hindi siya kasing husay tulad ng mga akda ko sa ingles. hindi ko rin alam kung bakit hanggang ngayon eh nag-tatagalog pa rin ako pero at least on brand ako. isang napakalaking pasasalamat kay mog na pumayag para maging beta ko! dahil sa kanya eh biglang gumanda ang kuwentong ito
> 
> maligayang bati uli at sana magustuhan mo, raidelle! ❤️

“Karaoke?!” ang biglaang sigaw ni Ignis noong tumingin siya kay Noctis gamit ang _rear-view mirror_. “At kailan ka pa nahilig sa karaoke? Ni tugtog nga sa radyo, ‘di mo alam. Ano naman ang aawitin mo dun, ‘Lupang Hinirang’?” 

“‘lam mo, Nis, bwisit ka talaga,” ang tugon ni Noctis na mukhang medyo napikon sa kanyang kaibigan. Inayos niya nang kaunti ang kanyang pag-upo sa likuran ng kotse bago siya nagpatuloy sa kanyang depensa. “May alam naman akong mga…kunwari Ben&Ben. O di kaya eh December Avenue o Autotelic.” 

“Maniwala akong nakikinig ka sa mga iyon,” puna ni Ignis habang sumignal pakaliwa para mag- _overtake_. “Ang alam kong nakikinig lang dun ay si Prompto.” 

“Ayun,” lumapit si Noctis sa kanya hanggang halos magkatabi na sila, “at yaman din lang eh napag-uusapan na natin si Prompto, eto na ngang sinasabi ko.” Kumukumpas siya nang bahagya habang nagpapaliwanag. “Si Prompto nga ang nag-ayang mag-karaoke. May nabili daw siyang promo, _buy 3, get 1 free_ sa HummerHead. Ano ba namang alam ko sa karaoke dito sa Jupiter!” Bumalik si Noctis sa kanyang pagkakaupong nakabukaka at nakahalukipkip. “Di naman akong mag-aaya sa Biyernes ng gabi. Mas gugustuhin ko namang matulog na lang sa bahay kesa sa maipit dito sa trapik na ‘to.” Tumingin siya nang masama sa dyip na pilit inuunahan ni Ignis para makalusot. 

Sa huli ay nanalo rin si Ignis at sa wakas ay nakaliko rin sa kanto sa kaliwa. “ _Buy 3, get 1 free,_ ” inulit ni Ignis habang sumilip uli sa salamin sa ibabaw. Di naman niya matanaw si Noctis sa liit nito. “O, tatlo na tayo nila Prompto. Sino yung free?” 

“Ewan,” maiksing imik ni Noctis. “May kaibigan raw siyang inimbita. Glajoe yung pangalan ‘ata.” 

“Gla- _joe?_ ” inulit ni Ignis, halos di makapaniwala sa narinig niya. Glajoe, anong klaseng pangalan iyon? Stage name ba iyon? Parang iyong mga kanto pop na kinahihiligan ni Prompto ngayon? Pero napailing na lang si Ignis habang lumikong pakanan. “Yun ba talaga ang pangalan niya?” 

Inabot pa sila nang mga labinlimang minuto sa daan bago nila natanaw ang ilaw ng HummerHead. Mabilis silang nakapasok nang banggitin ni Noctis ang pangalan ng kaibigan sa _receptionist_. 

Masaya silang sinalubong ni Prompto noong natagpuan nila ang kuwartong inireserba niya para sa kanila. Nakadamit pampasyal na siya at hindi halatang _excited_ sa karaoke dahil ang dami niyang borloloy sa braso. May panyo sa bandang may kili-kili, may mga _wristband_ pang nalalaman… 

Pagkatapos niyang akbayan silang dalawa at hilahing papaloob sa pula na kwartong may umiikot na ilaw, tsaka pa lang nakita ni Ignis ang kanyang kaibigan. Matangkad siya at matipuno, pero medyo hindi halata sa suot niyang _hoodie_ at pakiramdam ni Ignis ay sinadya niya ito para hindi magmukhang siga. Naka- _shave_ kasi ang mga tagiliran ng kanyang maikling buhok. At aba, kulay tsokolate ito. Pati na rin ang kanyang mga matang nakangiti kasabay ng kanyang mga labi. 

_Tisoy ito,_ ang unang puna ni Ignis habang kumaway sa lalaking mas lumaki pa ang ngiti, at parang kumislap pa ang kanyang pagtingin. _At ang hahaba naman ng mga pilikmata nito. Alagang nanay kaya ito?_

Maya-maya lamang ay nalaman din ni Ignis ang sagot niya: tama siya. Laking nanay nga ang kaibigan ni Prompto. 

“ _So you’ve moved here permanently?_ ” tinanong ni Noctis habang namimili na sila ng mga makakain nila. Sa ngayon, ang nasa listahan sa _cell phone_ ni Prompto ay _barbecue_ , _french fries_ , _mozzarella balls_ at _pizza_ na malamang ay nabibili lamang sa suking tindahan at _ino-oven_. Ibig sabihin: hindi masarap. 

_Gugutumin itong mga batang ito mamaya,_ ang agad na naisip ni Ignis habang bumuntong-hininga sa sarili niya. 

“ _Yeah,_ ” sagot ni Glajoe. Malalim ang kanyang boses at may tunog pa ng Amerika. “ _I was actually born here in Subic but then our family moved to Ohio because of my dad’s work. Mom stayed at home so I learned a lot about the Philippines thanks to her. Now that my dad’s retired, though, he decided he wanted to bring us back here._ ” 

“ _So your mom’s the Filipina?_ ” tinanong ni Ignis. 

“HUY, ‘wag niyo ngang iniingles ‘tong si Glajoe!” Sabay singit ni Prompto habang winawagayway ang kanyang mga balingkinitang mga braso. “Marunong ‘yan kaya mag-Tagalog!” Nginitian niya ang kaibigan habang kinalabit ang kanyang braso. “Di ba, Glajoe?” 

Ngumiti rin sa kanya si Glajoe. “Tama ka, Prompto.” _Purrompto,_ ika niya. 

_Diyos ko, ang lambot ng dila,_ pansin ni Ignis. _Mas malambot pa sa tikoy na niluto ko nito lang. At mas matigas pa ang dila ko kahit Kastila ang lolo ko._

“Ayos ka rin eh, ‘di ka lang kasi bihasa sa Ingles!” ang puna ni Noctis, kunwari iiitsa ang _remote control_ ng karaoke sa kaibigan. Tumawa naman itong si Glajoe. “Teka, may tanong ako.” Kunot-noong tinitigan ni Noctis si Glajoe. “ _So_ nanay mo ang pinay?” Tumungo si Glajoe. “Talagang pinangalanan ka niyang Glajoe?” 

“ _Sorry, what’s that?_ ” Lumapit nang kaunti si Glajoe at ibinaba ang sarili nang bahagya. “Pinalangan…” 

“Pangalan,” inulit ni Noctis. “Pi-na-nga-la-nan.” 

“Pi-la-na-na—” _Anak ng tinapay._

“ _Did your mom really name you Glajoe?_ ” iningles na ni Ignis bago pa sila magkaroon ng _medical emergency_ dito. 

“ _Oh!_ ” Humalakhak pa muli nang mas malakas si Glajoe na mukhang mahuhulog na sa inuupuan niya. Medyo nakakabingi ang boses niya, sabi ni Ignis, pero…hindi rin naman ganoon kasuklam-suklam sa pandinig. Medyo swabe pa nga. “ _Yeah, no, umm…_ ” Umubo nang kaunti si Glajoe. 

“ _My real name’s Gladiolus Amicitia,_ ” ang paliwanag ni Glajoe. _Gla-diuh-luhs A-mi-seat-yah_ ang pagbigkas niya. Napakabango ng pangalan para gawing pang-kalye ni Prompto. “ _But you can call me Gladio._ ” _Gla-dee-yoe._ “Tinatawag lang ako ni Prompto na Glajoe kasi nakakatawa.” 

“Ah…ganun pala…” Sabi ni Noctis. Sabay angat uli ng _remote_ kay Prompto na nagtago sa likod ng _menu_. “Tae ka rin, eh. Ba’t kasi ambantot ng pangalan na binigay mo!” 

“Eh nakakatawa nga!” dipensa ni Prompto. 

“Ano ba, mamimili ba tayo ng makakain o mamamatay na lang tayong gutom?” ibinulyaw ni Ignis. 

Nagdagdag pa sila ng Coke, Sprite at lumpiang shanghai at habang naghihintay sa hindi masarap na hapunan ay nagsimula nang kumanta. Si Prompto agad ang sumabak sa mikropono at hinatak lamang si Noctis noong nagpapilit na ito sa ikalimang awit. “Bagsakan” ng Parokya ni Edgar ang kinanta nila. 

_Sabi nga sa lumang awit ka rin babagsak eh,_ sabi ni Ignis sa sarili niya. 

“Uh…Ignis?” 

Lumingon si Ignis sa kaliwa niya. 

“ _Can we talk?_ ” Tanong ni Gladio. “Pwede tayong mag-usap?” 

_In fairness, sinusubukan naman niya._ Ngumiti nang kaunti si Ignis. “Sige ba. Ano’ng gusto mong pag-usapan?” 

“Wala lang,” sagot ni Gladio nang umupo ito sa tabi niya. Inangat niya ang mga balikat niya nang kaunti. “Hindi ka mahilig kumanta?” 

Umiling si Ignis. “Ni hindi ako nakikinig sa radyo.” 

“Ah, talaga?” Bahagyang kinamot ni Gladio ang buhok niya. “ _So…_ ano _hobbies_ mo?” _Nilalandi ba ako nitong lalaking ito?_

“Mahilig akong magluto,” sumagot naman si Ignis. Binuka ni Gladio ang bibig niya, mukhang namangha. “Minsan, kung may oras, mahilig rin akong mag- _driving_ lang. Diyan lang sa Alabang.” Tinuro ni Ignis ang pintuan. “Madalas naman kasi ay nag-aaral rin ako, o di kaya ay sinasamahan si Noct sa mga lakad niya o kung saan pa niya gusto ng kasama.” 

“ _Childhood friends_ kayo?” 

“Oo,” tugon ni Ignis. “Kayo ba ni Prompto, papaano kayong nagkakilala?” Gusto ring malaman ni Ignis kung papaanong hindi hinimatay sa _nosebleed_ si Prompto sa kakausap sa kanya. 

“Sa _running club_ , dito rin sa _South_ ,” sagot ni Gladio. “Tuwing umaga kami nagkikita pero _eventually, we became friends_ na rin.” 

“At sa huli ay naging magkaibigan rin kami.” 

“Huh?” 

Napangiti muli si Ignis. “ _Eventually, we became friends._ At sa huli ay naging magkaibigan rin kami. Itinagalog ko lang para sa iyo. Sinabi mo kasing gusto mong maging mahusay sa Tagalog.” 

“Ah, oo nga.” Napakamot uli ng ulo si Gladio, pero di mapagkakailang lumaki ang ngiti niya. “Salamat, Ignis. Um, pwede ba kitang maging _tut—_ ” 

“HAY, ayoko na!” Bumagsak si Noctis sa isang tabi ni Ignis, mukhang gusto nang lumupasay sa sopa. “Pagod na ‘ko!” 

“Uy, ano ba, may isang oras pa tayo!” Napaupo naman si Prompto sa tabihan ni Noctis, inaalog ang tuhod ng kaibigan. “Tara na, kanta na!” 

“Eh di kumanta ka!” 

“Eh pagod na rin ako.” Nakasimangot si Prompto nang sinabi niya ito, pero di rin nagtagal ay lumiwanag din ang kanyang hitsura at kinawayan si Gladio. “Uy, ikaw! Di ba gusto mo ring kumakanta?! O, ikaw na!” 

“Ayun, sakto!” Pumalakpak nang isang beses si Noctis habang inilapit ang sarili sa _french fries_ na lumalangoy na sa langis. “Kayo na’ng mag-duet, ayoko na.”

“Adik ka naman, Noct, isang kanta lang yun eh.” Napakamot si Prompto sa tenga niya bago niya iniabot ang mikropono at ang libro ng mga awit kay Gladio na kinuha naman ang mga ito. “Ikaw naman!” 

“ _Okay,_ ” sabi ni Gladio. Tumahimik siya nang magsimulang maghanap ng kakantahin. 

“Prompto, paano ka uuwi mamaya?” tinanong ni Ignis habang pinupuno ni Prompto ang kanyang baso ng Sprite. 

Ngumuso si Prompto sa pintuan. “Magbu-bus na lang ako. Pagkatapos natin dito, konti na lang ang mga taong sasakay, panigurado.” 

“Maghihintay ka pa nang matagal sa _bus stop_ ,” ang puna ni Ignis habang inaayos ang kanyang salamin. “Sumabay ka na sa amin ni Noct.” Humiyaw si Prompto, sabay suntok sa taas. Kunwari hindi niya inaasahan ang imbitasyon. “Si Gladio, paano siya uuwi?” 

Hindi na nakasagot si Prompto. Tumugtog na bigla ang malumanay na gitara kaya napalingon na silang lahat sa TV. “Harana” ng Parokya ni Edgar ang pamagat na nakasulat sa harapan. 

“Talaga?” Natawa si Noctis nang bumalik siya sa tabi ni Ignis, may hawak nang _barbecue_ at Coke. “Alam mong kantahin ‘yan, Gladio?” 

_Siguro naman ay alam niya,_ ang palagay ni Ignis. _Pero kung gaano kahusay…_

Hindi na kumibo si Gladio. Inilapit na lamang niya ang mikropono sa baba niya, at ibinuka ang bibig para tanungin sila: “ _Uso pa ba…ang harana? Marahil ikaw ay…nagta-taka…_ ” 

“Tangina, seryoso ba ito?” bumulalas si Noctis. “Nasaan yung _accent?!_ ” 

“ _Sino ba ‘tong…mukhang gago? Nagkandarapa sa pagkanta, at nasisintunado sa kaba?_ ” 

“Sabi ko sa inyo kumakanta ‘yan eh!” sigaw ni Prompto. 

“ _Meron pang dalang,_ ” tumuloy si Gladio, “ _mga ro-sas…_ ” 

Napakagulo nina Noctis at Prompto, pero ni hindi nila maistorbo si Ignis na walang magawa kung hindi manood at makinig sa katabi niyang nanginginig pa ang boses at kilay habang umaawit. _Ang haba talaga ang mga pilikmata nito,_ pansin ni Ignis. _At ang swabe talaga ng boses, malamig sa pandinig. Hindi rin halatang bagito sa pagtatagalog…_

“ _Puno ang langit ng bituin,_ ” kuwento ni Gladio. “ _At kay lamig pa ng hangin. Sa ‘yong tingin ako’y nababaliw, giliw, at sa awitin kong ito…_ ” Huminga siya nang malalim. “ _Sana’y maibigan mo. Ibubuhos ko ang buong puso ko…sa isang munting harana…_ ” Sabay napatingin ang kulay kapeng mga mata ni Gladio kay Ignis. “ _Para sa ‘yo…_ ” Biglang napasigaw nang malakas si Noctis habang humiyaw namang ng “ _Yi-hee!!_ ” si Prompto. 

Doon lang napansin ni Ignis na medyo mabilis ang tibok ng puso niya, at mainit ang pakiramdam niya sa pisngi. 

Maayos na nairaos ni Gladio ang pagkanta niya. Sa tagal ay ‘di na rin umimik sina Noctis and Prompto. Nang lumabas na ang _score_ ni Gladio (92), tsaka na lamang silang tumayo at humiyaw muli at pumalakpak pati. Si Ignis mismo ay sumali sa pagpapalakpak. Sinabi niya sa sarili na mahusay naman talaga ang pag-awit ni Gladio. 

“ _Thanks,_ ” sabi ni Gladio habang ibinaba ang mikropono, medyo namumula rin ang kanyang mukha. “Gusto ko yung _song_ na ‘yan. Yung ‘Hanara’.” 

“‘HARANA,’” ibinulyaw ni Noctis. Bumagsak si Prompto sa sopa at humalakhak nang napakalakas. “Ano ba!” Pero siya mismo ay hindi mapigilang tumawa. “ _Okay_ na sana eh, sumablay ka pa!” 

At si Ignis rin, tumatawa at ngumingiti nang palihim. _In fairness,_ sabi niya, _napatawa niya ako doon…_

—

Hindi rin nakatakas si Ignis at napakanta siya (“Someday We’ll Know” ng New Radicals) bago natapos ang gabi noong inaya siya ni Gladio na sumali sa kanila. At dahil sira ang isang mikropono ay kinailangan rin niyang makipaghati kay Gladio at ayaw bitiwan nina Noctis at Prompto ang kani-kanilang gamit.

Hindi lubos maintindihan ni Ignis kung bakit parang hindi maalis sa isip niya ang ngiti ni Gladio nung pinipilit niya siyang sabayan sila sa _chorus_. O kaya eh bakit hanggang ngayon eh medyo malakas ang pintig ng pulso niya habang iniisip na inanyaya talaga siya ni Gladio na sumali sa kanila. 

“ _Hey guys,_ ” nagsalita si Gladio nang magsimula silang maglakad sa kanto kung saan nakaparada si Ignis. “Tara, Jollibee?” _Juh-leh-bee._ “ _My treat._ ” 

“ _Yown eh!_ ” Sumigaw si Prompto habang tumalon siya at napasuntok muli. “ _Thank you, Glajoe!_ ” 

“Sakto, ansama ng lasa nung lumpia at barbecue kanina, eh,” dagdag ni Noctis. Sabi nga ni Ignis.

“Kung gusto ninyo ay mag- _take-out_ na lang tayo,” iminungkahi ni Ignis habang dinudukot ang susi sa kanyang bulsa. “May madadaanan tayong McDo pagliko papuntang Ayala.” 

“Ha?” Umikot si Prompto para humarap sa kanya. “Ay, ‘di, kailangan Jollibee! Favorite ni Gladio yung spaghetti nila eh.” Tinapik niya uli ang kaibigan. “Di ba, pre?” 

“Tsaka sawa na ako sa McDo, Nis,” sabi rin ni Noctis. “Gusto ko ng Chicken Joy. _Two piece, wing and thigh, with extra gravy._ ” 

“Aba ambilis ng _order_ ah,” tugon ni Prompto. 

“Tara na, Ignis,” sinubukan rin ni Gladio anyayahin siya, may konti pang pagtungo na nalalaman. “ _Treat_ ko naman.” 

“Libre,” ang pagwasto ni Ignis. 

“O sige,” aba, hindi nagpapatalo si Gladio, “kung sumama ka sa amin, _I’ll treat_ —lilibrehin rin kita sa kape. Pasalamat ko na rin sa ‘yo kasi tinutulungan mo ako sa Tagalog ko.” At talagang sinusubukan niyang masanay sa Tagalog, mapa-oo lang si Ignis. 

_Wala naman sigurong mawawala sa atin kung sumama tayo, Ignis,_ inisip niya. 

“Kulit,” binulong ni Ignis sa sarili niya bago niya sinabi, “O sya, sige na. Pero dun tayo sa alam kong walang tao. Halika na.” Nagsihiyawan uli ang mga bata at nag- _fist bump_ pa. 

Si Gladio naman, ngumiti nang makinang kay Ignis. “Salamat, Ignis.” 

_Puno talaga ang langit ng bituin,_ sabi ni Ignis sa sarili bago tumungo at sumagot na, “Walang anuman, Gladio.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mga Bagay na Maaaring Mahalin sa Pilipinas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506407) by [mooglecharm (morphaileffect)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/mooglecharm)




End file.
